His eyes
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: His eyes made her legs go weak. His eyes made her long for his touch. His eyes made her fall for him. Those blank, empty eyes... Kiriyama x Chisato x Mimura love triangle.
1. His fault

**Okay, this story is LAME-O. Ever since I started working on Battle royale that never was, I've really gotten into Chisato X Kiriyama, so I made this lame-ass story. And if you guys want, I'll continue.**

**Chisato X Kiriyama**

**Gaze**

Mysterious? Flawless? Smart? That was Kiriyama… I never knew him well, He only transfeered a few days ago after all. Besides, he didn't seem like the type to talk. In fact, I never did see him talk. Only if he was answering a question, and I've only seen him talk briefly to his gang members… even then he didn't look too happy. It was always the same face… no feeling. No emotion.

He didn't feel.

He didn't have a heart.

No emotion…

I propped my head on my hand as I watched him contently in first period. His long black hair, soft looking skin, sharp, dark eyes… He was extremely handsome, there was no denying that. My feet moved back and forth lightly, and then I noticed that I was staring at him. I was staring straight at that flawless beautiful face… Wait, what am I saying? I lightly knocked myself on the head. Silly Chisato… I didn't like Kiriyama, I liked Mimura-San, and that was that… but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kiriyama's face. He just stared blankly at the paper in front of him; he of course, had completed it only minutes after it was handed to him. I cocked my head and chewed my bottom lip. His eyes… what was being said through those pretty eyes? Nothing? Or was there something flashing behind those long lashes.

When he looked up at me.

I almost gasped as that gaze met my curious one, and he stared back. Those eyes were amazing... I could feel myself being pulled into them. I felt a rush of sensual amazement. I then felt my face flush, and those dark eyes bore into mine with an intensity that would hurt if I didn't look away. I looked down at my desk with wide eyes, and I wrung my now sweaty hands under the desk nervously. He caught me staring…

Kiriyama, the lifeless one, caught me gazing at him.

My face was still red and hot.

I glanced up to see if he was still watching, and he was, to my uncertain surprise. I looked back down and tried to forget about the uneasy, butterfly feeling unsettling my stomach. It was a lot like the one I got when Mimura noticed me, or smiled at me, or talked to me… It was that crush feeling.

Why am I getting that feeling? I questioned myself angrily. This couldn't be happening. I can't fall for someone like Kiriyama! I took a deep breath and coughed to myself.

Just ignore it. Just forget about it.

But I couldn't.

My mind kept asking stupid questions. What does he think of me? It's funny, how much a simple gaze can do isn't it? Is it because we met each others eyes that I'm feeling like this? Does he think I'm pretty? Is he still staring?

That last one couldn't be ignored, and just like before, I looked up to see, and just like before, he was staring at me. I shut my eyes tightly and scratched my head carefully.

Its okay Chisato, maybe he isn't staring at you. Maybe he's just Daydreaming, and happens to be looking your way. That happens to me all the time! It's no biggie. So I just looked ahead at the board while I waited for the bell to ring, but I could feel him staring, all the way to the bell. I quickly got my stuff together and took short quick strides, attempting to get out of there.

"Chisato!" I heard someone call. I quickly turned around, and saw Yuka waving towards me, her pigtails bobbing as she jogged towards me. "Wait up!" She called when she finally reached me. I smiled at her beaming face, but then she became suddenly concerned, "Are you alright?" She asked. "Your face is so red… Are you sick?" I shook my head and rubbed my right cheek with my right hand. "I'm fine, just sort of hot…" Yuka's mouth curled into a big Yuka smile. "I recognize that face. You and Mimura locked eyes. Huh?" She asked, nudging me playfully as we headed for second period together. I smiled at her, "You got me." I lied.

She laughed heartily and patted my shoulder, "You and Mimura! Chisato and Mimura~~" She chorused. Many people looked and chuckled to each other, "Yuka!" I said, taking her arm, "Stop!" I said. She smiled and shrugged, "Just getting the message out to everyone." She chirped. I could never stay mad at Yuka, so I just smiled, when that feeling hit me… 'Like Kiriyama was boring holes into the back of my neck. I took a sharp breath, which Yuka didn't hear as she hummed to herself, and I turned my head slowly. There he was.

Walking with long stride and grace, not 3 feet behind me. Although he wasn't staring, I couldn't help but to get shivers.

I turned into the next class room, and set my stuff down on a desk. I watched him come into the classroom, and sit in the very back of it, staring ahead. This continued for the next 2 periods, and then it was lunch. Yuka, Satomi, Haruka, Yukie and I all sat at a circle table, and started chatting right away. But I was quiet and just occasionally smiled at their remarks and sometimes nod in response to things I wasn't actually listening to. I couldn't get my mind off of Kiriyama… "Psst, Chisato… look, its Mimura…" I found myself uninterested in Yuka's words but turned anyways. I saw him walking nonchalantly, listening to whatever it was that Nanahara was saying. Yukie giggled at the sight of Nanahara, almost the whole table did, except for me. I found that I didn't even care about seeing Mimura, or how he smiled our way. Wait... why didn't I care? Normally I would get beat red, and turn back to the group giggling my wits off, but I didn't… I was unaffected by Mimura's Presence.

And it was all Kiriyama's fault.

Right when he popped back into my head, my stomach burst into a warm tickling feeling.

It's all his fault… I'm falling for Kiriyama.

And then I heard his name. "—and he's such a great looking guy! I mean, it's a shame that he hangs with thugs like Hiroshi and Ryuhei." Haruka said with her head propped on her hand.

"I know! I wouldn't be surprised when he beats someone up." Yuka said, then dramatically making a movement with her hands.

"Oh well, he's just another thug like the rest of them, I mean he's the leader of a gang!" Satomi said. Suddenly, anger bubbled up inside me. I crossed my arms, and bit my bottom lip. "Ya, he's just bad like the—."

"Why do you guys automatically assume that he's a bad guy just cuz' he's in a gang?" I said defensively, glaring at each of them.

"He's so smart, and good in class! I've never seen him do anything to anyone! You should be ashamed of yourselves, saying things like that!" I said loudly and angrily, standing from my seat, and slamming a hand onto the table. Suddenly, most of the cafeteria was quiet. The group looked at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. My eyebrows regained their usual, normal position, and I also shocked myself. "…uhm…" I barely whispered. I just picked my tray up and threw it away, hastily leaving the cafeteria.

I cupped my hands under the rushing water in the sink and splashed it on my face. Why did I say that? I asked myself.

After all, it's all Kiriyama's fault that you don't like Mimura anymore! I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. I said it.

I didn't like Mimura anymore.

Kiriyama stole Mimura' rightful position in my heart.

I liked Kiriyama, and it's all because I was staring at him and he caught me.

Great.

Just fan'damn'tastic.

I decided that I would confront him after school, and let him know how much I wanted to hate him but I couldn't, because my heart wouldn't let me. It said, "no."

So just as the bell rang, I walked over to his desk, where he continued to read a book, regardless of the release bell. "Kiriyama?" I said, keeping my voice confident, but when he looked up at me, I thought I was gonna melt… But I stood straight, trying to look tall, which, really, I wasn't.

"I need to talk to you in private." He just stared at me, and I felt like I was shrinking more then I already was, and then he finally closed his book, and stood up. He was so tall compared to me… he looked well built and I felt so weak and fragile compared to him… I wanted him to hold me in his arms and kiss me… Oh, curse my boy craziness! But I regained myself and led him to the now empty, gym.

Our footsteps echoed in the wide space of the gym, and I stopped to turn and face him just as the large gym doors closed.

"It's your entire fault." I said stubbornly.

He just looked at me, expression not changing. I took that as a, "What?" So I continued.

"It's all your fault that I don't like Mimura anymore!' I cried out, feeling my eyes well up with tears. He continued to stare at me, and that just made me madder.

"I don't know what you've done to me, but I can't stand it! You stole Mimura's place!!" It took me a minute to finally realize that I had accidentally confessed my feelings to Kiriyama, and I hoped that he didn't understand, but knowing him, he probably did.

I blushed and looked down, hiding the tears building in my eyes. "I wish I could hate you…" I sniffled. All was silent.

And I heard Kiriyama turn, and walk out of the Gym, without a single word.

**Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it. So should I continue?**


	2. WTF

**hey guys. Sorry it's been a millennium since I've updated ANYTHING. I'm just a lazy fart bucket. XD Plus, this story is super lame. **

I stood there in the gym for almost ten minutes. What was this? Why were tears dripping down my red cheeks? Why wouldn't my heart stop pounding? Why couldn't I stifle the sobs that left my lips? Why do I like him so much?

I frowned and attempted to bite back a sob but failed at doing so, letting the sad noise tumble from my mouth.

"He didn't care…. He didn't care at all…" I felt heart broken.

"Chisato?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I looked up at my tall friend, Haruka, who was clad in her volley ball uniform; I had completely forgotten that the volley ball game was today.

"Oh, Haruka…" I whispered, and threw myself into the taller girl's arms.

Why did it hurt to know that Kiriyama didn't care about my feelings? Although, I knew I had to accept the fact that Kiriyama didn't seem to HAVE feelings, but why? Why didn't he say a single damn word?

That night, after explaining to Yukie what had happened earlier, her and Haruka had gathered the usual group of our close friends, the group consisting of, Satomi, Haruka, Yuka, Yukie, myself, Mayumi, and Fumiyo. We all met up at Yukie's place, and seeing that it was Saturday, we wouldn't have school the fallowing day, so we planned a sleepover.

"So, explain what had happened. We want all the detail." Yuka smiled mischievously as she popped a chocolate covered popcorn into her mouth. The 7 of us had gathered around a tray of sweets and snacks on Yukie's rather large bed. I felt overwhelmed in ways, but trusted my friends very well.

They all had the right to know.

But before I could speak, Fumiyo said after she swallowed a potato chip, "Chi, we didn't even know that you _liked _Kiriyama."

I budged a smile and felt my face get red, "Uh, yeah, I--.."

"Ya Chi, why didn't you ever tell us!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Well, You see, about that…"

"Damn Chi, what about Mimura?"

I sighed heavily as the girls continued to pelt me with all sorts of questions, and finally, Satomi said over the voices, "Okay, okay, let's let Chisato speak." Everyone glanced at Satomi and smiled nimbly at me. "Sorry, Chi."  
I smiled at my friends, and replied, "It's okay."

And with that, I told them everything about my crush on Kiriyama, starting with the simple eye contact to the scene in the gym.

"Wow. So _that's_ why you got so upset when we started talking about Kiriyama." Satomi

commented, sipping on her hot chocolate. "Well, ya… I'm sorry about that."

Yukie smiled warmly and put a loving hand on her friend's shoulder, "It's fine, Chi. We understand." I returned the smile, and my friends and I continued to babble on about other useless things.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head as I waited for first period to start, chatting uselessly to Haruka, who sat on my desk, looking down at me.

The rest of the weekend passed with ease, most of which I was surrounded with my close friends. I tried to keep Kiriyama in the back of my mind, and focused on more important things, such as homework, and as much as I willed for it not to happen, it did.

School. I was currently chatting happily with my taller friend Haruka, who blabbered on and on about the recent basketball game.

"—and Shuya practically _flew _towards the basket and…" Haruka's playful grin dispersed quickly from her face as her eyes trailed upwards to look over my head, her face immediately becoming a petal pink shade. My eyebrows arched upwards into a perplexed position, and I turned to be greeted by Mr. Perfect himself.

"Oh, Hello Mimura." I found that the words rolled easily off of my tongue, lacking the usual stutter and blush, but it wasn't in a rude tone. It was friendly, with a small sweet smile added in.

Mimura smirked in reply and said, his voice calm, and easily composed, though somewhat hushed, "So you and Kiriyama have a thing?" I felt my entire face burst into about 30 shades of red and pink and I shook my head, standing quickly, causing my books to topple over.

"Eek!" I cried as I tripped over Akamatsu's Desk's leg and fell flat on my bottom.

Who knew linoleum hurt so badly?

Wait, the embarrassment doesn't stop there.

Akamatsu's books fell over on top of my head and my lap, and before my hands were able to reach up to shield my head, the final book, being his hardcover thesaurus, hit me square on my head.

I wouldn't be surprised if my ears were steaming.

Haruka was doubled over laughing, along with the other few people that occupied their desks. _Thank, GOD there's hardly anyone in here yet!! _My eyes filled with tears nonetheless, and my nose already felt stuffed. Mimura's face looked stunned and he quickly paced towards me, holding out a long strong hand for me to grab, "Jesus Christ, sorry about that. Didn't think you'd spaz out so bad." He took my small fragile hand and hefted me up as I rubbed my head tentatively with my other hand.

"S'okay, I guess…" I mumbled looking up at him, my face still like a tomato.

He grinned his playboy grin and repeated, "Well? Do you and Kiriyama have a thing?"

Seeing that I was much more prepared this time, alls I did was get redder and my heart sped up by about 50%. (If you have yet to have noticed, I'm a terrible romantic, and very boy crazy)  
"No, we don't." I snubbed with a slight barb. Though, not too mean. Mimura nodded and pursed his lips, "You sure about that?" I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "I'm positive, now WHY are you asking me these stupid questions?" Mimura smirked again and leaned in, so his voice was only audible to me, "Someone told me they saw you two sucking face in the gym." I felt my heart hop up into my throat and any trace of blood in my face drained from it. "You, you… no, wait… what?" I hardly stuttered back, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. "NO!" I burst suddenly. A few of my classmates turned to see what the fuss was about, but after they noticed it was nothing, returned to whatever they were doing. Mim scowled and put a lip to his finger, "Jeez, not too loud, alright? I'm right here, and I'm not deaf." I blushed slightly and nodded, budging a small smile, letting my hand drop from my mouth, "Uh, right… sorry."

Mimura smiled and replied, "No problem. Anyways, what _had_ happened in the gym if you two weren't getting it on? Were you two even in there?" I blushed a bit more profusely at that and sighed sharply. "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"I've got time."

I smiled shyly at his remark and shrugged, "Well, it's… I don't know. I kind of don't want to talk about it." Mimura nodded in understanding and straightened up, "I see. Well, it may not seem like it, but I can listen when it counts. So if you ever really need to talk to someone, I wouldn't mind listening." He offered, giving me a final smirk before joining Shuya and Yutaka at Hiroki's desk.

I watched him and sighed heavily turning to see Yukie, Yuka, Haruka, and the rest of my friends all staring at me, looks of shock on each of their faces. I grinned meekly and rubbed the back of my head as I approached them slowly, just waiting for the outburst…

"CHI, What was THAT about?!"

"You just had a conversation with MIMURA!"

"No way Chi, you've got to be like, the luckiest girl alive!"

"But Chi, don't you like Kiriyama?"

"Oh, screw Kazuo, Mimura is totally better, Go for it Chi!"

" held up my hands in surrender and they all shut up, leaning in to hear what I had to say.

"Someone saw us in the Gym together, and thought we were making out."

Everyone gasped in unison.

"Oh god! That's terrible!" Haruka whispered.

"And knowing the kids in this school, that kind of gossip is going to spread like wild fire." Satomi added, her eyebrows high.

"And what if Kiriyama hears about it? You think he'd get mad?" Yuka asked me, a look of excitement on her face. I shrugged and grimaced at the thought, "I really hope not…"

Yukie patted my shoulder reassuringly and gave me a sweet Yukie smile, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm sure everything will be fine." I sighed again, and smiled back, "Ya, I'm sure it will."

Psh, like hell it will.

**Ugh. UGH UGH UGH. Now I MUST continue because I have many ideas for this story. **


	3. Of Course UGH

Of course, Yukie was wrong. By the end of the day, numerous people had come up to me and asked me about the, "Kiss," And like Satomi had said, the gossip had spread like Wildfire. They even targeted Kiriyama with questions, and honestly, I felt that was the worst that could happen.

What if he thought I spread the gossip?

I hated this. I hated it SO much. I was never a gossip, drama kind of girl. Gossip was like a plaque that ate away at your reputation, leaving bits of calamity behind.

There were probably other Kiriyama crushes out there, and knowing some of the girls at this school, they would fight back.

Not being the least bit kind either.

I sighed and mumbled a few profanities as I pulled on my polyester shirt and shorts for gym. I hated sixth period. Gym was one of my least favorite classes, me not being very athletic. And, we had two other classes in there with us; Class A and C.

As we did our workout exercises, I saw Coach Ayashi pulling out a rack of volleyballs and saw the two other coaches setting up the net. I inwardly groaned as I did jumping jacks, the final exercise. When we all finished I jogged towards Haruka, who was chatting quickly with Yukie. "Oh, Chisato, we think we know who started the gossip!" Haruka whispered urgently. I felt my stomach flip over and my eyes widened, "Who?"

Satomi caught my gaze and said, "We aren't entirely too sure, but Mimura told us that Yutaka told him about the kiss, and when we asked Yutaka if he knew who told, he said that Keita had heard Kazushi Niida and a few other soccer boys talking about a class A girl telling them."

"And we figured that she must have been a Kiriyama lover." Yuka piped up.

I rolled my eyes and brought my palm to my face, "Figures."

The five of us jogged along side each other around the gym, Haruka's features brightening when she saw the volleyball net, "Oh sweet! I LOVE volleyball!"

My features twisted and I grumbled, "You would…"

-----  
I stretched my arms over my head, standing in position on one side of the court.

_I guess I'll try… maybe this'll get my mind off of, you know who. _

When suddenly it hit me. No, really, it hit me. A ball, smack dab in the back of my head. My hand reached up and I rubbed the sore spot. That couldn't have been an accident. Whoever threw it, threw it hard. I spun around; my eyes narrowed, and bottom lip being bitten. I saw her.

Hoshi Haroshima the Class A slut smirked her prettied lips, and tossed her dyed, platinum blonde hair back over her shoulder. "How do you like that, Shorty?"

I couldn't believe it. That skank had the _nerve _to throw that damn ball at me! I knew exactly what she was playing at…. It was her. She spread that stupid rumor, and now she was getting me back for stealing her man! But I hadn't done anything! I hadn't stolen anyone! I told him I liked him, and he marched on out of there without a single damn word!

"Hey bitch, watch it!" I heard Haruka cry out to Hoshi. Hoshi shrugged, and said smiling at me, all lip, "Sorry bout that." And she skipped off with her usual group.

I wanted to drop dead right there. I felt humiliated, and stupid, even if not many people had seen what had happened. This was what it was like to be screwed around as a toy of Gossip.

Shit.

Total, complete, _SHIT._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Before ninth period had started I saw Izumi-chan walk up to Kiriyama, and ask him something; what she was asking him about was a little too obvious, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I continued to watch. I saw Izumi's lips moving, and then Kiriyama's face keep its cold, hard look.

His head slowly moved side to side, and I saw his mouth move to the obvious word, "No."

I almost rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of the room just as Mr. Hayashida strolled on in, the bell ringing loudly. "Okay class, take out your spirals, and open to a clean new page. You're all taking notes today." Our class groaned in unison, including me, as I reached down for my bag, when a small, neatly folded piece of paper landed right in front of me. I glanced up, and quickly grabbed it, pulling my spiral from my bag, and straightening up. Under my desk, my hands quickly started to fiddle with the note until it opened, and I peered down to read it.

"Chisato

I heard about what happened in the gym. Hoshi is a bitch, so just forget about it. Do you think it was her that spread the gossip?

Mim."

I felt the familiar flutter of my heart when I read his name. I was slightly surprised by the reaction, but reached up and ripped a corner off of a page in my spiral, scribbling the words down quickly.

"Ya. Yukie and the girls all think it was her, too. I'm sure it was." I folded the letter, and looked around until I spotted Mimura sitting in the row next to mine, a desk back. His eyes met mine immediately, and I saw his lip pull up into a smirk from under his hand. I returned a smile, glanced at the front to make sure that Mr. Hayashida wasn't paying attention to us, and tossed the note to Mim. I turned back to my spiral and opened it, pretending to scrawl words onto the sheet, when really, I couldn't force myself to not think about Kiriyama, and Mimura, and Hoshi. Too much had happened that day, and I was getting a headache from it. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and asking myself questions.

Will Kiriyama get mad?

What's gonna happen with Hoshi?

If Hoshi likes Kiriyama, then why would she say that we were kissing?

Wait… _is _it Hoshi after all?

I heard a paper land by my feet, and I knocked my untouched pencil down to the floor, leaning over to pick it up, and snatch the note along with it.

"Ha. I wouldn't be surprised. But I always thought that she had the hots for Shuya and me, not to sound conceited or anything. She might of just been being a hoe like usual."

I smiled to myself, but then thought about his words carefully. Maybe it really wasn't her. But then, why would she have hit me with the ball? What if someone else had spread the gossip? But… if it was a Kiriyama lover, then why would they have spread gossip about another girl kissing their crush? What if… what if it was a _me _hater?

My eyes scanned over my desk and I ripped out another piece of paper, twirling my pencil with my little feminine hands before writing,

"You know, I've been thinking… maybe it wasn't Hoshi after all. I can see what you mean, too, even though I never knew she liked you. It might have been someone else. Maybe even a boy."

I folded it, and underhanded it to Mim's desk, actually writing down a few things from the board, but then going over things in my head again.

It COULD be a boy, after all. But who? What person would say that stuff? It just didn't make any sense. I reached down for the paper that landed by my feet, hardly even checking to make sure that Mr. Hayashida wasn't watching, and unfolded it, scanning over the note.

"So your saying it could be a you hater?"

I smiled and wrote down under his own words,

"My thoughts exactly."

I tossed it at him.

A few minutes later, I got his note.

"Do you know anyone that would hate you?

I tore out a piece of paper, and wrote my response.

"I don't know. I don't know why anyone really would, I haven't done anything. Hell, if anything, Kiriyama was the jerk."

I passed it to him. He replied with another note.

"Oh ya, what happened?"

I replied.

"It's a long story."

I passed. He responded.

"And I've still got time."

I felt my cheeks grow warm when I remembered what had happened in first period. Was the usually cocky Mimura being sincere? I sighed heavily and decided to just suck it up and tell him. But remembering made a small lump of sadness curl up in my stomach when I remembered Kiriyama's reaction to my confession. Unfeeling…

I wonder if he would kill anyone without any remorse.

Oh well. I waved the thought off dismissively with a shake of my head, and started to write,

"Well, I Like Kiriyama, and decided to te--…" I stopped, remembering the full situation. I remembered. I told Kiriyama that I was mad at him because he stole Mimura's rightful place in my heart. And there I was, talking to Mimura back and forth, and I didn't even like him anymore. Well, maybe I did.

But just a bit.

I continued to write after I thought about what I would say.

"–ll him. I asked him to come with me to the gym, and that's where I told him--."

"Note passing?" I heard Ms. Hayashida say, and next thing I knew, the note was lifted from my desk, and being scanned over by Ms. Hayashida. My face burst into red hues and I glanced back at Mim, whose eyebrows were raised high to his hairline and his mouth was pulled into a scowl.

"Huh. Well, I like Kiriyama, and decided to tell him. I asked him to come with me to the gym, and that's where I told him." Ms. Hayashida recited out loud to the whole classroom, which burst into laughter. The redness on my face snaked down to my ears and neck and I think my back was red as well.

"No more note passing please." The teacher smiled, tossing the piece of paper in the waste basket. Students turned to look at Kiriyama and myself, still giggling and whispering. I couldn't look away from my notebook. I didn't even bother turning around to see Kiriyama's expression.

Blank, most likely.

After class, I got up, and power walked right out of there, not turning back. I couldn't believe that my note was read out loud! I almost wanted to blame Mim for asking for the story, but knew that it wasn't his fault. God, I felt like such an idiot.

"Hey!" I heard someone call out. I turned and saw Mim, his face twisted in an apologetic smirk. "I'm so sorry about that, I shouldn't have bugged you into telling me"

I just waved my hand and smiled up at him.

"You didn't bug me. Besides, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry." He smirked his usual mischievous smirk, and nodded, "If you're sure."

"Oh ya I am. I'm just happy that it was ninth period, now I can leave this dreaded place."

When another voice came. A voice that made my heart pound, and my cheeks redden and made my legs fall out from underneath me. After the short pain that I endured, I couldn't help but to still like him… maybe it was his eyes. Ya, definitely the eyes. Those are what got me stuck in this mess, after all. "Chisato."

I liked how he said my name…

I turned to be greeted by Kiriyama, who stood about a foot from me, his eyes dragging me in the moment I met them.

"Yes?" I asked a bit too lightly. Mimura was eyeing Kiriyama with slanted eyes.

Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. A glare?

"Could I speak to you in private, please?" Kiriyama asked me, his head cocking to the side slightly. I budged a smile and glanced at Mimura, who was still…. Glaring at Kiriyama, and then said, with too much bounce, "Sure."

I hated myself for how whenever I got really nervous my voice got high and I got too happy.

Just another boy crazy syndrome side effect, I guess. Or maybe it was just me.

It was probably just me.

Kiriyama nodded, turned and starting to walk away, so I figured that I was supposed to fallow him. I turned and waved at Mimura, who didn't look my way, and quickly fallowed after Kiriyama. He brought me to the gym, and I felt my stomach clench a bit. I was nervous, and felt embarrassed to be alone with him again. After I thought about being alone, I turned and looked around to make sure that we really _were _alone, and then Kiriyama turned to look at me. I stopped and stood there, waiting for him to start talking. And when he did, I regretted fallowing him at all.

"I would much prefer if you left me out of the lies that you have started to spread, and kept out of my business." He said. Dead, no emotion. Maybe that's what made it hurt the most. "It's quite obvious that you… feel some form of attraction towards me, but I would prefer it if you kept it to yourself. It's bothersome." Another slap in the face.

My hands were shaking from behind my back, and I could feel my eyes welling with tears. No… I wouldn't let him have the last word, and then just skip on out of there like the high and mighty bastard that he was. So just as I saw his foot turn, I stamped my foot down, and bit back my tears. His eyes trailed back up to meet mine and I tried to ignore the weakness and numb feeling that spread throughout every fiber of my body.

"Well you know what Kiriyama?" My voice trembled, but he continued to stand there, so I continued, trying to sound tough, and in the least bit strong.

"I don't like you like I thought I did, so don't flatter yourself! You're a complete jerk! And guess what else? I didn't spread any of that stupid gossip! YOU'RE the one who should be keeping to themselves! Now go screw yourself because you're gonna be lonely your whole dull, no feeling life!!" And with that, I stood there, trying to catch my breath. I felt good. I felt on top of the world.

So why was I crying?

Because I had lied to myself.

Didn't like Kiriyama my ass.

I nodded, and tried to smile at him like I had just won but I couldn't budge one. He still stood there. I knew that I should've walked out of there, but I looked at him, when finally, he started to speak.

"Why are you crying? If you don't feel anything towards me, then why are you crying? Unless, of course, you were lying." My stomach lurched and my expression dropped, I could feel it.

"Well, because… I just… I get really, I dunno…" I stuttered, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand and sobbing.

"I'm just sorry, okay? I just wish that I could hate you…" I cried and sobbed, and sniveled. My bottom lip was caked with snot, and I probably looked like a sniveling baby. I was humiliating myself, but I didn't care. Kiriyama was just a stupid boy and my stupid girl feelings got to me.

I heard him sigh, and then there was a shuffling noise. I heard him walk towards me, and then I looked up.

A handkerchief?

I looked up to meet his eyes. His black bangs fell just above them, and I swear, there was a twinkle in those bottomless eyes.

Like a star in pure black space. I reached up with my tear damp hands and took it, bringing it to my lips, still looking at him, waiting for him to speak again.

Almost hoping that it wasn't over.

He simply nodded, and said quietly, "Alright." And he left me there, wiping my nose and eyes with the slightest smile on my face.

**=D LOL. SO. I continued it, and it's not over yet. I hope you liked it. It was a little rushed near the end, but I had fun writing it. Hope you like reading it. **


	4. No way?

My nose started to burn after rubbing it so many times with some rough tissues I found in the unlocked Gym Coach's workroom in the gym. I didn't use the hankie that Kiriyama gave me. It wasn't because I was disgusted in him giving it to me; it was because he gave it to me out of an act on kindness. Well, I was sure that it was kindness, but whatever it was, I felt warm and fuzzy in the pit of my stomach.

Silly me.

I'm sure that if my life was a story, many people would be asking the same damn question. "How the hell does she still like that incompetent prick?" Well, sorry to say you kind readers, I really don't know why myself.

I would try to convince myself that I didn't like him. Say to myself in my head, "You don't like him, you don't," But then another voice would go, "Oh, but you do!"

I sighed heavily to myself as I folded Kiriyama's handkerchief and slipped it into my skirt pocket, slowly walking out of the gym, rubbing my puffy eyes once more. As I finally approached my locker, I sniffled a bit. I quickly turned the lock until I had gotten my code in there, and yanked it open, pulling a few books from it.

"Still here?" I heard someone say. I jumped slightly and quickly turned to see Mimura propped up against the wall, smirking at me.

My heart sped up a bit.

And another question that would be frequently asked, "Didn't she say that she didn't like Mimura anymore, I mean god damn?!" That can be answered. It was as if, once I start not liking him anymore, he starts to notice me, making those feelings resurface, but just a bit. I can't help myself.

I really, really can't.

"Uh, ya, the whole… business with Kiriyama and stuff, had to get my books." I smiled at him, and shut my locker, leaning against my own locker while facing him, trying to look cool, and maybe a little cute. I mean really, I was pretty decent looking If I do say so my self. And as small as I am, I'm not as flat chested as some would think. But I'm still damn short. Mimura's eyebrow rose at my answer and he seemed to be observing my face carefully, when his face twisted into a scowl, "He made you cry?" He questioned, his voice hard and cold. I unconsciously reached up to touch my eyes and could feel the slight after burn underneath my eyes. "Uh, well… not so much him, more like my sensitivity got to me."

Mimura sighed heavily, his features softening into a glare, and he looked down at his shoes. "That pisses me off." I cocked my head and asked, "What does?" Even though I had a feeling that I knew what it was. Mimura's gaze trailed back to mine, his face stern. His foot shifted and he was a few inches closer to me now, causing me to have to look up at him. "Don't get pissed or anything, but I asked Yukie for the rest of the story. About Kiriyama, I mean. And she told me that you were crying because of him. Learning that he's made you cry twice ticks me off, because you're damn cute, and he's not worth your time." It felt like my world sort of collapsed. He must have thought that I looked ridiculous because my mouth dropped and I could tell that I probably looked like a strawberry. He sighed threw his nose and smirked to himself, rubbing the back of his head, "I knew you'd get mad. It's not my business, and I shouldn't have tried getting involved." I glanced around and held up my hands; I could feel my voice lodge into my throat as I tried to think of something to say.

**(Just a quick note, I realize that Mimura is terribly ooc at this point, so please bear with Me. ;_;) **  
"N-No, No, no, no, no! It's not that, it's just… you kind of surprised me." A familiar smirk popped up on the play boy's face and he scoffed.

"Why, because I care?" he asked.

"Uh, well… yes, and no," I said quietly, still red. Mimura's head cocked and he said, still smirking, "Then why?" I let out a huge sigh and rubbed my temples; I didn't know whether I should tell him the truth right there, or make a big fat lie up, but while I was pondering, Mimura spoke up, "Is it because I'm suddenly noticing you?"

What was this guy a fricking mind reader?

"Uhm… just how much did Yukie tell you?" Mimura's smirk was mischievous and it made my stomach turn.

"She told me that you got pissed at Kiriyama because he made you stop liking me anymore. That's why I was afraid that you'd be mad at me for asking her in the first place." I smacked my forehead. Damn Yukie… that poo head doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!

"Ah, I see…" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks blazing under my hand. I heard Mimura snicker and then his hands slipped into his pockets. I peeked up over my hand and he was gazing up at one of the florescent lights with a smile on his pretty face.

I don't know if it was the way the lights lit up his features or if it was just the way he always was, but he looked damn hot.

I was thinking, he's just always really gorgeous.

"You know, I'm also pretty mad at Kiriyama for other reasons."

I shuffled around for a second and inquired quietly, "Like?"

"Like how if it wasn't for him, you'd probably still like me. I mean shit; he practically pissed on my chances with one of the cuter girls in Class B." I looked up at him, my hand falling to my chin; I couldn't believe it. I was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, and every other word for OHMYGOD in the dictionary.

"And I guess it made me feel kind of stupid when I found out that you thought I had never noticed you, Used to think that I made it pretty obvious when I liked a chick. Guess I need to work on that." I didn't have any time to feel shocked anymore, or to let in any more surprise, because Next thing I knew, his hand was cupping my chin and those experienced, been everywhere lips were pressed against mine, his other hand lightly caressing my waist. My skin tingled where he touched and I felt a warm, tickling sensation pool in my abdomen; what was this?

My lips slowly parted and his meshed with mine as my eyes slowly fell closed, my senses being overwhelmed in something sweet, something that I had never felt before…

Something new and I liked it.

My small hands reached up and I gripped his collar as tight as I could, letting my small body fall into his warm embrace, when he slowly pulled his lips from mine, and looked down at my face. I didn't feel like a silly boy crazy baboon at that point. Mimura made me feel stronger some how, and I met his gaze with eyes that spoke words of strength and pride instead of confusion and submission. But that didn't stop the small amount of pink that arose on my cheeks again.

He smirked and his hand came up to cup my cheek, his thumb stroking my jaw line,

"How's that for making it obvious?"

MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/MCK/

My whole body felt somewhat numb as I made my way back home. I felt dazed, but then I felt mad, and used.

Did I not know who I was kissing?

Mimura, sir'kissalot and Mister Beenineverygirl'spants, could have just been using me to get another lay jammed into his schedule. Those sweet words that made my heart go pitter patter could have just been his easy ticket in, and I let him kiss me.

You'd think that I didn't like it.

But oh yes I did.

He really did make me feel stronger, and like a woman. The intimacy in the kiss balanced out the shyness that I returned and I felt that I fit in his arms like a puzzle piece… but did it mean as much to him as it meant to me? Was he trying to make me fall for him again?

If he was, he was getting more then just a little fan girl crush. The feelings I had for Mimura were genuine, and I wanted to know if his feelings for me were as well.

God Dammit like I needed more questions.

1: Who the hell started that rumor?

2: Does Mimura actually like me or is he just in it for the sex?

3: Is Kiriyama really a lifeless zombie or does he have any feelings?

4: What am I gonna do with that damn handkerchief?

My hand unconsciously reached down to touch my pocket and I pulled the white hankie from it, holding it out in front of me as I came around the corner, getting closer to my street. I hardly glanced up and saw an approaching figure pretty far away from me, so I looked back down at the hankie, pressing it against my nose, and inhaling deeply.

It smelled faintly of Lavender.

Okay, I'll admit, smelling Kiriyama's handkerchief was pretty weird, but it was tempting, and it smelled really nice. I took a minute to analyze the fabric; it was a white square a bit bigger then my hand when my fingers are spread apart with golden trimming on the edges. I flipped it over, and saw K.K embroidered into it with black thread that sparkled a bit. It seemed expensive. I mean, I had known that Kiriyama was the son of the boss of one of the biggest companies in the prefecture, but I never really knew just how rich he was until I passed by his house— er, I mean mansion when the usual group and I were coming back from shopping in the city. I wouldn't have known that it was his if Satomi hadn't pointed it out.

I folded it neatly and slipped it back in my skirt pocket, looking up to see Kazushi Niida only 5 meters away from me. I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes slanted when I saw a devilish smile on his lips, those perverted eyes looked me up and down, that dirty smile never leaving his lips as he passed by me.

I stood still, my body frozen in place; I could feel his stare on me even though he was walking from behind.

Kazushi Niida, the class Wannabe Rapist. He wanted a lay out of EVERY girl, so I guess that I shouldn't be yapping on Mimura's case.

Ya, Mimura's DEFINETLY not as bad as Kazushi Niida. Thank. GOD. Like we need two Niidas? Please. Even one is annoying.

When I was able to continue trekking towards my house, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I snatched it out of my pocket quickly, flipping it open and opening the new text message that I had received from Yukie.

"Hey. How did it go wit u and Kiri?" I scrunched my nose.

I didn't really want to tell Yukie and everyone else what had happened yet. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, (Though, Yukie spilling the beans to Mim pissed me off just a bit) I just didn't really feel up to confessing just yet. Especially not the Kiss.

So, I just closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I hadn't even walked 4 feet when it vibrated again. I rolled my eyes and jerked my phone up to my face, opening the message and scanning over the computerized words, "U there?" I wanted to reply, "No I'm not here" but I refrained from doing so and just continued to walk back to my house, turning my phone off. Yukie hadn't texted me for the rest of the night.

**I just wanted to end it here because I have some big shit planned for the next chapter, and didn't want to make this too long. So =D. YAY! I'm sorry Jenizaki, I had to let Chisato's grubby paws on Mim, if only for a second. XD Taka X Mim forever. **


	5. Why

**WOAH. What the hell was I thinking? This chapter is super duper lame. XD But I needed to do it. *Kills self* XD**

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head while I sat at my desk in first period. I patted my pocket to make sure that Kiriyama's handkerchief was still there, and then crossed my arms over my desk, letting my legs rock back and forth. I saw Yukie walk in and I smiled up at her, but she acted like she didn't see me.

Great.

I sighed heavily and tried not to roll my eyes; it was obvious that she was pissed about the text message deal. I knew that I couldn't hold back from my friends any longer, but it was just kind of hard to talk about. And what was I supposed to say? Oh hey guys! Ya, Kiriyama totally tried to tell me off but I was all, Nuh uh! Back in his face and then I cried for like, no frigging reason and he gave me his handkerchief. Then, I met up with Mim in the hallway and made out with him. Ya.

I was expecting a nice reaction.

I chewed on my bottom lip and saw Mimura coming into the classroom, talking to Shuya loudly, but it was obvious that the two were having fun. Butterflies started to flutter about uneasily in my stomach when I saw him, and he started to walk towards his desk; the one near mine. So as he came closer to where I was sitting, he met my eyes, and I smiled, giving him a little wave. I could even feel the slight blush rise in my cheeks. Mimura's eyebrows rose and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

And it wasn't one of those, what's up dude, kind of smirks that you give towards friends like I was hoping for. It was a, do I look like I give a rat's ass about you? Kind of smirk. The one he flashes in every girl's way, and then he snubbed, "What?"

Ouch.

My smile dropped slowly and he finally broke the gaze, sitting down in his seat, propping his legs up on the desk, continuing his conversation with Shuya. That stinking butt.

I knew it. He was just using me for another lay, or atleast a kiss. Guess Guys can't handle hormones very well… I sighed and leaned my head on my hand, glaring down at my pencil.

_Stupid, silly, incompetent boys… Bah, who needs em'?_ I sighed again and started drumming my fingers on my desk as if I was impatient, but really I wasn't. I was mad because my stupid eyes were blurring with damn tears. How many times was I going to cry before everyone was satisfied? Okay. It was settled. I cried way too much.

And then there was this urge to spill everything to my friends because suddenly I realized how much I needed them to be there for me. Did I need to rely on everyone? Couldn't I take care of my self?

Why was I such a bother?

I inhaled sharply threw my nose and sat up, rubbed my eyes before the tears could drip down onto my blazing cheeks, and looked forward; I wouldn't cry. Mimura wasn't worth it.

Just like how he said that Kiriyama wasn't worth it. But then why did I feel like they truly were worth it? Curse these silly hormones and my boy craziness! In 30 years, I wouldn't give a damn about all my Middle school drama. Psh… like I care. Might as well bask in my silly hurt and self pity for a little while before someone else tells me that it's not worth it. I clenched my fists and bit down hard on the inside of my cheek.

_You're stronger then this you silly wimp… pull yourself together. Remember how nice it felt when you told Kiriyama off? Oh ya… Now's your time to keep that glory._

I smiled to myself and nodded.

Just before I stood up and sauntered over to Yukie's desk, standing between Haruka and Yuka who were gathered around Yukie's desk along with Satomi.

So much for helping myself.

They all looked at me and Yukie frowned, "Chi, we need to talk."  
"ya, I know. I'll tell you guys what had happened. Sorry I didn't reply, I was just sorting things out with myself."

And so, I told them. Every once in awhile they'd gasp or giggle, but of course, the biggest reaction was when I told them about, "The kiss."

"OH MY GOD are you SERIOUS??!!" Yuka cried.

It took me about 5 minutes to calm the group down, but eventually, they sat still and listened, "Well… just now. Like, literally, 5 minutes ago, when I tried saying hi to him, he gave me this mean ass smirk and was like, what?" I imitated his voice by making it deep and monotone, getting my friends to laugh out loud. "No way, what a jerk!" Yuka whispered, still snickering from my imitation. We all shared a good laugh, and eventually, first period started.

I felt better after telling my friends.

But everything was about to crash, and burn.

Everything that happened during the fallowing events is somewhat a blur. I think that it was the adrenaline that made it so hard to remember anything, because I was so afraid. My body was so numb that I could hardly stand… It's hard to remember, because not only is it vague, but it hurts to think back on it.

MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/MKC/

I covered my ears and backed up against the wall with Haruka and the girls, glancing around, my stomach in a knot. There was another fight during lunch. Mitsuru's fist collided with a class C jock, while Ryuhei and another class C guy were having it out on the floor. People were circling the fighting teens, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

I looked around frantically, trying to find Kiriyama or maybe Mimura, just to see what they were doing. My eyes finally found one.

Kiriyama sat quietly in the background, picking at his food, paying not an ounce of attention to the fight, when a rather large Class C boy named Itsuki, approached him.

"hey Pretty boy! Gonna fight! Not so tough now, huh Kazuo?!" The boy taunted, gripping Kiriyama's shirt collar, yanking him up and seething in his face. I winced and my mouth opened to yell, "Stop!" But I couldn't. My voice was lodged in my throat. Haruka looked down at me and said loudly, trying to speak over the chants in the background, "Kiriyama's gonna woop his ass!" I budged a smile, but my stomach was so uneasy. It just didn't feel right. I knew that something was gonna happen. Most of the Cafeteria had quieted down, most of the attention on Itsuki and Kiriyama.

In a blur of movement, Kiriyama's hand came up, his two fingers pointed.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria was silent, save for Itsuki's screams of agony. "MY EYE! MY FUCKING EYE GOD DAMNIT!" Itsuki's grip on Kiriyama's collar was loosened, but just as Kiriyama brought his hand up to throw another blow at Itsuki, it happened. I sometimes wonder if my voice hadn't been lodged in my throat, if I would have been able to cry out to Kiriyama, and maybe help him, but my scream came out as a small, shrill, and one of Itsuki's fellow gang members came up behind Kiriyama, a fork in his hand.

Alls I remember were gasps, and screams, and watching Kiriyama's blood dribble down his neck and spurt from the back of his head.

He actually looked in pain. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Yukie cried, rushing out of the cafeteria to go get teachers or something. I don't know. It was then that my voice decided to work and I screeched, dropping to my knees. Someone's arms slipped under my arms, pulling me back from trying to stumble towards the writhing Kiriyama. Kazuo was twisting, and he slunk onto the floor just as the principal, and a few other teachers rushed in, one speaking quickly into a phone. "Pull yourself together!" I heard someone growl in my ear, their voice demanding, but somewhat reassuring. It was Mimura. I wouldn't have cared if it was Kazushii Niida that was pulling me back as I threw my hand out in Kiriyama's direction, screaming, and crying, the tears dripping on Mimura's arm.

"LET GO! LET ME GO!" I screeched, my hands clawing at Mimura's arm, but he was able to pull me out of the cafeteria altogether, into the almost empty hallway; everyone was in the cafeteria, surrounding the suffering Kiriyama, waiting for the police and the ambulance to come.

"No you idiot! Let me go!" I screamed at Mimura. I remember hitting my fists on his chest as he kept a vice like grip on my shoulders, keeping me from dashing into the cafeteria and weeping over the still Kiriyama. I was so scared. I wanted to throw up, and finally, my whole body went numb, and I fell, crying and still screaming in Mimura's arms, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

Everything is a blur after that. I remember crying, and the sirens screeching in the background. Then I was crying some more as Kiriyama was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

It was then that I realized just how worth it Kiriyama was. Just how much he meant to me. Just how much I liked him.

I didn't feel stupid or ridiculous because a simple crush had escalated into something bigger. I didn't blame my boy craziness or how much of a hopeless romantic I was or how much of a prick he had been or who had spread that rumor.

Alls I wanted was his safety, and I thought that he was dead.


	6. Broken

**Dear ZiZi. I can definitely see what you mean about Kiriyama never losing, but I had this idea planned out, and I really wanted to use it because I had nothing else on my mind. It was a big fuck up on my part, because the real Kiriyama probably would have seen through it, but it was for the sake of the plot, and I'm sorry about that. Thanks for reading! =3**

I don't remember ever falling asleep. I glanced around, and sat up quickly, rubbing my sore eyes. It was around 2. I felt absolutely exhausted. My limbs were sore and my head had this dull pain in the back of it. I tried remembering what had happened after the cafeteria incident… Did I walk home? No, Mimura drove me home…

Why would he? He doesn't give a damn about me.

Then again, what the hell is that tapping noise on my window that woke me up in the first place? I paused a minute, listening for the noise again.

_Thump._

I looked over at my window. I saw something hit my window with another _thump. _My eyebrows curved into a perplexed position, and I stumbled from my bed, leaning heavily against the wall when I reached the window, squinting threw the glass.

Well what do we know?

My mouth dropped and I opened the window quickly, leaning outside, looking down; my room was on the second floor.

Shinji Mimura, the Third Man was leaned over, gathering rocks from my yard, holding them tightly to his chest. "What… are you doing?" I said it so quietly that I was afraid he wasn't gonna hear me, but he looked up, his frowning face breaking into a smirk, the rocks tumbling from his hands.

Which pissed me off.

"Hey. Can I come up there?" he whispered loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth. I crossed my arms, as I slowly started to wake up. And then the anger seeped in.

"What? You suddenly give a crap?"

Mimura cocked his head and glanced around, "What?" He seemed out of breath.

Like he had run to my house.

"Wait… how the hell do you know where I live?" I slurred, rubbing my head. Mimura grinned and said, "Yukie told me. I think she's a great friend, don't you?"

My eyebrows arched and I took a deep breath, "I think that Yukie needs to keep her damn mouth shut." Mimura chuckled heartily, and I felt my heart speed up; I hated how easily he made me feel weak. "Well, can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Climb up there."

"I don't know, can you?"

Mimura smirked and rubbed the back of his damp neck, and replied, "May I?"

"Well, you'd have to be able to, so can you?" I was just having a ball.

Mimura grimaced and said, "Want me to prove it?"

"Maybe, after you explain a few things to me."

"Like what?"

"Like, why were you a total jerk this morning in first and then had the nerve to act like you cared in the cafeteria then come tossing rocks at my window?"

He looked crestfallen, and he sighed heavily, looking down at his shoes.

"Well… let me go up there, my neck's getting sore from looking up at you."

I wrinkled my nose and retorted, "How? You Spiderman? And no, you can't climb my hair." Mimura grinned again, "Did Hikaru tell you about that?"

I scoffed, nodding; a girl from Class A, Hikaru Honizawa, had Mimura at her window one night, and he recited something from Repunzel. (**Sp?**)

I'm pretty sure that she's not a virgin any more.

Mim approached the cement wall, looking at it uneasily. There weren't any vines to craw up with, or some kind of thing that he could use as a ladder, either. I leaned on the window sill and watched him; it was rather amusing. I pretended to yawn and he stood back from the wall, scratching the back of his head, looking at the wall like he had just seen a ghost. "Hurry spidey, save me! I'm dying of boredom!" I cried sarcastically, dramatically flipping my arms up. I walked from the window and lay down on my bed, resting my hands on my tummy while staring forward at my toes. I wiggled them and smiled to myself,"He'll never make it… he'd have to use the front door." I Snickered, and looked up at my ceiling. My stomach was still clenched.

I still felt slightly numb and the dull ache in the back of my head hadn't subsided. I kept all of my thoughts directed away from, 'Him.' But then the mere thought of 'him' made his screams echo in my head. I couldn't even tell that it was him that was screaming.

It hurt me so badly.

When I heard that soft thump, I sat up immediately, shooting my gaze towards Mimura, who stood there by my window, brushing off his shirt. He smirked over at me, and my face was distorted into surprise. "How?" I hardly mumbled. I knew the answer. It hit me like a bullet from a gun.

He used the tree.

I had forgotten about the tree that loomed near my window, the tree that I had used when I was a child to climb into my room, falling numerous times. I had broken my arm, once.

"Well, spidey's here. Who's the damsel in distress that needed saving?" He smirked, taking a few steps closer to me. I pouted and crossed my arms, "Alright, well… first question is, why did you kiss me?"

Mimura pretended to think and he rubbed his chin, "Gee, I dunno. Maybe cuz… I like you?" He said sarcastically, shrugging, and taking a step towards me; I was sitting on my bed. I glared at him, but my face still reddened.

"K… well, then if you like me, why were you a jerk in homeroom?"

At this Mimura stopped to actually think. "Well… I dunno… tired?" I could tell that he was lying threw his teeth. "Right. Sure you aren't just using me? I mean, I'm the perfect person, aren't I. Submissive, weak and small." I said, counting off my fingers as I described myself. Mimura groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand, "Chi, I really do like you it's just… I have a reputation and like, I don't know, I didn't think that you had taken the kiss seriously…"

Seeing that I had been in a very fragile state at that point, my eyes welled with tears and I felt my bottom lip tremble.

"Y-you don't know how seriously I took it… You have NO idea. God, why is everyone assuming things nowadays? And why is life being so unfair to make the two guys I have ever liked do something retarded, like… like a lot of stuff!" I whimpered, hitting my fists on my knees and glaring at him through blurry eyes, and then I whispered haughtily, "And you look stupid right now!"

Mimura's frown vanished and he started to grin; it was true. He was standing there with a rip in his shirt and a damp neck, and red palms and he just looked stupid.

"Did you run here? It's damn cold outside…" I mumbled, crossing my arms and rubbing my eyes. He nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"To check in on you."

"Why?"

"Because you were so upset earlier."

"And you care, why?"

"Because I like you."

"I thought that I didn't take you seriously."

"Well, now I know that you do."

I grimaced, and my eyes threw daggers at him, "I hope you get frost bite," I bit off angrily, and at this, he smirked again. "I like it when girls play hard to get."

God I blush too easily.

"You'll never get me," I grumbled turning away from him so he couldn't see the pink tint on my cheeks.

_That stupid idiot! He's just trying to get my mind off of Kiriyama… _

I glared down at my feet but my gaze softened.

_Well he's doing a pretty good job at it…_

I heard his footsteps behind me, and I gasped when I felt his hands rest on my waist, his body pressing against mine. My body tensed.

I felt him lean down towards my ear; I wouldn't be surprised if his back hurt because I'm so damn short.

"I never said it was going to be easy," he whispered tauntingly, sending chills up and down my spine like liquid ice. His hands slid down my waist and towards my front until they were on my abdomen, and I pulled away, turning quickly, and stumbling onto my bed. "What… what the hell do you think you're doing?" I whispered, every fiber in my body angry that I pulled away, and numb. I don't think that my heart has ever gone so fast.

And he was just standing there, smiling seductively, looking at me as if he had already won. "I'm just trying to get you."

I slapped my forehead and stood up quickly, going around him and gripping the doorknob. "Hey, one more thing before you send me out." He said, walking next to me; I carefully watched him through the corner of my eye.

"I've heard from someone that you're a pretty good cook, and I'm freezing my ass off here. I wouldn't mind some hot chocolate." I was gripping the doorknob so tightly that my knuckles were white, "And just who told you that?" Without a pause, he said triumphantly,

"Yukie."


	7. Hot Chocolate

**Oh my gosh. I am the queen of late late lateness. I am SO Sorry for the delay! *Cries***

**Well… on a lighter note… I read the Battle Royale novel. Chisato cries because Mimura dies. XD (I lolled when I read that bit)**

Steam from the boiling water reddened my face as I peered into the cup, checking to see if it was ready; it was, obviously.

I picked the cup up with a towel to shield my hand from the exceptionally warm glass and turned to place it on the table, picking up the hot chocolate pack and ripping it open.

I glanced up to see Mimura sitting at my Kitchen table, watching me contently.

Never in a million years did I think that Shinji Mimura would be sitting at my damn kitchen table, waiting for his hot chocolate, at 2:30 A.M.

Thank god my parents were out on a business trip, and my little brother Ryou was still asleep. I'd be dead meat if this got out.

"You aren't to tell anyone of this…" I said as I stirred the mixture. I took it over to him and set it down, a little speck of the drink dripping onto the table. He looked down at it and inhaled deeply, "Well it sure smells nice."

"Mhm. Just drink it." I said, waving my hand dismissively and walking towards the fridge, opening it and scanning over its contents. I heard him take a sip and I almost hoped that he liked it a lot; even if it was Nestlé's hot chocolate mix.

And he did. Holding the cup up smiling, he said, "Cheers."

And he took another big sip. Atleast, I'm pretty sure that it meant he liked it.

I secretly smiled to myself, and I turned to him, with an expression of triumph, "Okay then. Good. Now that you're warming up, you should probably go home. Do you need a jacket?" Mimura leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on my table, "Who said that I was going home?"

What?

"Uhm… what?" I said, feeling my stomach loop a few times.

"If you don't mind, I'll be staying here for the night." he said, letting the pivoted chair's legs fall back to the ground, and he stood. "Why?" I asked quickly, watching him nervously as he walked around the table and started to walk out of the kitchen with the cup in his hand, "My dad's out with some chick he met on Business and my mom couldn't give a rat's ass, so here I am," Mimura said, quickly going up my stairs. I fallowed after him as fast as I could but his longer legs got him up the stairs much faster then I ever could, so by the time I was up there, my legs felt like jelly and my sides ached; like I said. I'm not very fit nor am I athletic in the least. "Hurry up slowpoke." I heard him chuckle when I stumbled into my room. I heard him slide the window shut and then I looked up to see him plop down onto my bed lazily, crossing his arms under his head.

"Uh, you are not sleeping on my bed."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" I growled, crossing my arms, trying to keep my quick breathing maintained.

"Jeez Chi, learn some manners, it's called _sharing." _He said grinning up at me, patting the spot next to him. My mouth fell agape and I shook my head, "NO!"

"Oh come on, it's a proven fact that you get warmer faster when you're using body heat."

"That's if you're naked!"

"Then strip for me."

"Hell no!"

"I'm just playing. But seriously, let's cuddle."

One part of my mind was screaming NO at me, but the other was begging me to jump on in the bed and cuddle him.

I sighed heavily and groaned, stamping my foot. "You're so stupid!" I seethed, grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed and laying it on the floor. He sat up and watched me as I curled up in the blanket, and then whined, "Oh come on Chisato don't be like that."

"I will." I retorted.

"Please?" He smiled, poking me. I was not about to tell him that he just poked my butt and I really hoped that he didn't do it on purpose. I winced at the touch and glared up at him. He smirked down at me, his eyes glinting playfully.

I really liked him. I really, really liked him, but I tried not to let my feelings grow.

He was such a playboy.

And to be honest, Kiriyama was my main priority at that point, because I was worried for his safety. But something told me that Kazuo was okay.

I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket off of myself, standing and brushing my self off.

"Fine. But don't get any ideas." I said, jabbing a finger in his direction. He held up his hands and smiled, "Trust me, I won't."

"How the hell am I supposed to trust the biggest player on campus?"

"You're right. You shouldn't."

I placed my hand on the bed and slowly crawled around him, lying heavily beside him and turning to face the wall. My face was so hot that I thought I was going to explode into a bazillion pieces. Atleast I wouldn't have to look at him….

I could feel the bed shift as he turned over and I was waiting to feel his spine against mine. But nope.

His chin rested in the dip of my shoulder and his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I gripped the pillow under my head tightly, holding in a squeal that pushed against my shut lips as his hand slowly stroked my abdomen and the other pulled the covers over our bodies.

He really knew how to get me to go weak, and he knew that he was winning.

"Just stop resisting me for once; you know you enjoy it,"

He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing against the lobe, making me shiver.

"How do you know?" I mumbled when his free hand slipped up my shirt.

"Because you're smiling."

My small smile fell back into a frown. "No I'm not."

"You liar…" He chuckled, his hand toying with the cup of my bra. I gasped and my hand flicked up, grabbing his hand through the fabric of my pajama shirt. He clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth once, and his hand slipped out of my shirt, grabbing my hand and lacing his hand with it.

"Fine," he snickered.

He continued to brush one of his hands against my abdomen, and the other resting on my waist with my own entwined with it.

And no matter how hard I tried to resist relaxation, my tense muscles slowly relaxed, and my hard pounding heart slowed down as my eyes drifted closed.

His breath washed over the back of my neck, his rythmatic breathing lulling me to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I was woken up by the sun against my eyelids, and I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, glancing around. It was a nice day. I stretched my arms over my head and sighed, feeling refreshed. I looked over at the clock… 11:00.

Wait, what the hell??!!

I threw myself out of the bed and grabbed the clock tightly, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" I dashed out into the hallway when my brain finally registered.  
"Uhm… Mimura?!" I called uneasily as I started to dig threw my laundry, searching for my uniform. _That idiot! Did he go to school without waking me—_

"What?" I jumped, and I turned around to face him; he was leaning against the doorframe of the laundry room. I gripped my heart and slid to the floor, "Christ you scared me! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He nodded slowly, but looked at his watch nonetheless. "I was supposed to wake Ryou up for school!" I cried, quickly standing with my wrinkled blue uniform clutched tightly in my hands, but he held a hand up to keep me from running past, "It's alright. I got him up for you. He's at school." He said calmly. The clench in my stomach released just a bit, but gripped tighter when I realized that this was the first absence on my record.

Pretty much ever.

"Do you realize that we need to go to school today? It's Wednesday!" I yelled, pointing at my uniform.

He shrugged and nodded, "Yup."

"Yup? YUP?! How can you be so nonchalant? We need to go to school!"

"No we don't. I have something planned. Get your clothes on. And by that, I don't mean uniform." He said smirking, poking my forehead, and walking towards my bathroom. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes and just sighed, tossing my uniform back onto the pile of dirty clothes.

I pulled on my jeans and a plain white shirt, adding in a bracelet or two and then just slipped on some sneakers.

What can I say? I'm a plain kind of girl.

And it wasn't as if I was going on a date with… Mimura.

As I pulled the denim onto my thin legs, I started to wonder what Mimura was up to.

I mean really, what was I supposed to expect? It was Mimura! King of Kissers, prince of players, Master of mating! Seriously! I slipped pepper spray into my pocket at the thought of him taking me to one of those dinky love hotels, and then I got angry because I was pretty much flattering myself by thinking those things so I put the spray back. I groaned out loud and stomped into the hallway, down the stairs, and into my kitchen. He was sitting at my table again, whistling to himself.

Dick.

"Okay… so… you leave me in bed, ON A SCHOOL DAY. Exactly why is this?"

Mimura yawned and stretched before standing, "It's a surprise."

I pouted my lip subconsciously and crossed my arms, staring down at my sneakers and grumbling like a little girl. I wasn't happy.

I mean really. Chisato and Mimura, both missing. And with all these rumors flying about…. What if someone got suspicious? What if… what if someone told the teacher?! My mind was reeling. I felt dizzy and rubbed my temples.

"Babe, relax. I guarantee you that everything is gonna be okay," He drawled, standing up and stretching his toned arms over his head. "Though, there is a cure for stress."

This caught my attention.

I looked up at him; the smirking playboy.

"If you're thinking alcohol then there's no way in hell." Mimura pointed at me and said, "Effective, yes, but not quite."

"Then what?" I said, cocking my head, when it clicked.

And then the memories started to play. His soft lips meshing with mine… the way I forgot everything when we kissed. The way everything felt better, and the way he made me feel like a woman.

I was totally up for it.

"NO!" I said just as his mouth opened to speak. His smile turned to a frown and he grimaced, "Damn."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay. Well, where are we going."

He was smiling again and said, "It's still a surprise. Come on, I was able to pick up my truck while you were still asleep, it's in the front." He twirled the jingling keys around his middle finger and started for the front door. I scampered along behind him, snatching the front door key. I closed the door behind myself and locked it. Mimura hopped into the drivers seat and I buckled up beside him. He started the car.

Suddenly I was excited.

I felt bad.

NEVER had I ditched school. Never had a ditched school with a BOY! And it was… MIMURA! IT was thrilling. What if we got caught?

That made me even more excited.

As the car started moving, I found myself staring out the window, watching the world pass by. We passed Kiriyama's house.

There was a pang of sadness.

I really hoped he was okay…

"So…." Mimura suddenly said. I turned and looked at him.

He kept his eyes on the road as he said quietly, "Did you know that you talked in your sleep?"

My eyes widened, "Oh gosh, do I?"

He smiled, "Yup. You said 'hey wait up, my bikes broken,' and, 'Grandma'."

My face flushed but I laughed, "Oh gosh, that's embarrassing!" He chuckled.

"And your brother, Ryou? It took me like twenty minutes to convince him that I was his babysitter. He would not have it. He was like, No! I'm old enough to look after myself and blah blah blah! He punched me a few times."

I laughed harder, "That sounds like Ryou!"

Mimura grinned. I felt so comfortable.

It was like we had been friends for years.

After my laughter had died down, his smile faded and he looked stern.

"You know what else you said in your sleep?"

I smiled lightly and asked, "Heh, oh god, what else?" We came to a stop sign, and a few kids, obviously playing hooky like me and Mim, laughed and ran in front of us. Mimura turned and met my gaze, "You said Kazuo. A lot."

My smile was wiped away and my stomach clenched.

I looked away quickly and started fiddling with my bracelets.

"Oh?..." I said quietly.

Mimura nodded, and turned back to the road, starting to drive again.

"You were whimpering and writhing around. Look Chi… I really do care about you, and it bugs me that Kiriyama has hurt you so much, but I know that you like him. A lot. As much as I wish that you didn't, I can tell that you've really fallen for him. Yesterday? You gave me a bloody nose."

I looked up at him sorrowfully, "I'm… sorry…" He shrugged, "No, it's fine. I'm just worried about you. And look, about me ignoring you and being a prick, I'm sorry. I've got a reputation, and that just makes me sound selfish, but I'm really not that bad. I like you. A lot."

I was warm. There was a tingly feeling in my chest and stomach.

It was a new feeling… I was falling for Mimura, and I was falling hard.

"And that's why, I brought you here." He said, the car slowly coming to a stop. I looked up, and saw the Hospital.

**I UPDATED. *is proud of self***


	8. Chapter 8

My heart was pounding as I got out of the car. My legs were already numb. Mimura had brought me to the hospital to see Kiriyama. I was so happy, yet so scared and nervous. When my feet hit the ground, I had to lean against the car to keep myself from falling.

Mimura just told me how he really liked me and didn't like how I liked Kiriyama, yet he brought me to see him.

Mimura, the same guy who used girls, and KNEW he could get a girl if he wanted her.

He was being so... Kind.

We walked together in silence. We approached the sliding glass doors without a word, and finally, with our lips zipped, we walked to the front counter.

A pretty blonde woman, mid thirties, looked up at us and smiled warmly, "Hello, and welcome. How may I help you?"

Mimura spoke.

"We're here to visit Kazuo Kiriyama?" He smirked, and leaned on the counter, holding the ladies eye contact. She blushed and smiled shyly, "Oh course. Let me look through this file here."

Mimura grinned and said, almost seductively, "Why thank you."

In any other state, I probably would have been jealous. In fact, I was. But just a little.

The lady looked through a manila folder, and finally pulled out a paper.

"Kazuo Kiriyama... Says here he's only allowed to be visited by his Father. Sorry you two." She smiled apologetically and slipped the paper back into the manila folder.

I suddenly felt angry.

I needed to see Kiriyama. He probably didn't want to see me, but I just wanted to know if he was okay! Mimura's lips parted, but before he could speak, I blurted, "Is he okay?"

My eyes were wide in worry and I bit my bottom lip. From the corner of my eye, Mimura looked down at me but I couldn't see his expression. The lady shrugged and pulled the paper out once again, "He had undergone surgery yesterday, so he's recovering, and has another surgery tonight. But from the little knowledge I have about the situation, he's getting better. You'll be seeing him again in at least a week or two. Sorry again."

I looked down at my feet.

_Damn... _

Mimura merely shrugged and nodded, "It's not your fault."

And then we walked out the doors. I shuffled sadly towards the car, when Mimura grabbed my shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear before dragging me back towards the hospital. "Hey! She just said we couldn't visit him!" I growled.

But he steered me around the doors, and towards a bench, where he sat down. Oh course, I sat beside him and shot a glare in his direction, "What's this about? I thank you, I really do, for bringing me here to visit him in the first place, but it's okay that we can't!"

Mimura nodded, his eyebrows knit, "Ya. And that's why you're crying."  
I scowled and reached up, feeling under my eyes. I WAS.  
I didn't even know that I was crying. That was how out of it I was.  
"We're getting in there, whether that nurse likes it or not. I was able to sneak a peak at that paper. He's only on the second floor. We just have to get in there, in room 256. Chi, I know you want to see him. It's risky, but you have to trust me."

I looked down at my sneakers and bit my lip.

_We could get into so much trouble._

"Chisato." He said quietly. I looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Trust me." He took my hand and squeezed it.

I opened my mouth to protest but closed it again, hesitating before finally nodding.

Mimura smiled, and, still holding my hand, lead me behind the hospital. There was a tall, ugly man smoking leaning against the walls. Mimura flared his nose when the man glared over at us. Mimura and I froze as he leered at us, when finally, he just walked away.

"Uhm, weird?" I mumbled, but Mimura wasted no time before letting go of my hand and quickly walking towards the back entrance. I leaned against the wall heavily, coughing into my hand; cigarette smoke still lingered in the air.

Mimura looked into the long, rectangular window on the door, cupping his hands around his eyes. "Alright. Good. These are the stairs," He whispered, beckoning for me to go towards him. I obliged, and when I was beside him, he quietly pushed open the door. He put his finger to his lips, and I nodded, tip toeing after him. As quietly as we could, we snuck up the stairs when we got to a platform with a door labeled, "Floor 2."

My sides ached.

_Curse my unfitness!_

I gripped my waist with my hands and Mimura peered into the window before nodding to himself and pushing this door open as well. The smell of anesthetics and new cars hit me, and I wanted to cover my nose. I hated doctors and hospitals, They scared the crap out of me. Along with needles.

Ick…

The hallways were just a little empty, and nobody saw us entering. So, Mimura and I casually walked down the hall. A man in a wheelchair passed by us.

"I'm surprised that it's so empty…" Mimura whispered as we came around a corner.

But before I could even get around it myself, I ran into Mimura's back. He spun around and pushed me back around the corner, "Go, go, go!" He urged, and I immediately started to run. I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the scream that pushed on my shut lips.

We ran back into the stairway, and sat down on the concrete.

"Shinji, what was that about?" I seethed. His looked up, his face screwed up in frustration, "There was a nurse coming from the hallway. We're lucky she didn't see me."

Almost on cue, the sound of high heels _clip clopped _in the distance.

We waited in silence, and then finally, the sound of her walking died.

Mimura stood up and brushed himself off. "Okie dokie…" He breathed in through his nose then out of his mouth before pushing open the door.

Again, we walked as casually as we could down the hallway, but before we turned the corner, we peeked around it to make sure that the coast was clear.

It was.

Mimura licked his lips and nodded, so we started around the corner again. There was a small sign hanging from the ceiling that read Recovery.

Just as my mind registered the words, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Mimura's eyes flicked towards my pocket, but I pulled my phone out calmly. He read over my shoulder, but he continued to walk forward.

It was from Yukie, asking why I wasn't at school. I put my phone back in my pocket, ignoring the message.

Mimura and I finally came to room 256, and I felt numb all over again.

I had never done anything like this.

But Mimura seemed perfectly calm and casual as he pressed his ear against the door.

There was a beeping noise in the distance.

The smell was giving me a headache.

There was another vibration in my pocket, and Mimura's eyes were on me again; he looked frustrated. I rolled my eyes and just waved my hand, "I'm ignoring it."

Before I even finished, Mimura started to lightly push the door open. The beeping noise grew louder, so it was obviously coming from his room… it was slow…

And it gave me a sort of calm feeling.

Mim nodded his head and pushed it all the way open, putting his hand on my lower back and lightly pushing me in. My palms were sweaty and my tongue was dry.

I looked down at my feet, almost afraid to see him… afraid of seeing him bandaged and bruised even though he hadn't been touched anywhere else…

I heard the door close behind me. My heart was hammering hard in my chest.

"Chisato..."

I cracked my eye open when Mimura whispered my name, but kept my gaze down.

"We have limited time…" He whispered right into my ear. He sounded a little urgent, but calm.

I nodded and bit my lip taking a step forward and then opening my eyes all the way, looking forward. Kiriyama was laying quietly on the gurney, his face… serene.

My heart gradually slowed down as I took a few small steps towards him. His eyes were closed, and his hair was frayed under his head.. everything about him seemed perfect except for the bandages all around his neck, and the needle in his arm hooking him to the I.V.

I felt myself calming down, and my muscles started to relax. I swallowed and opened my mouth, but closed it again. I was relieved…alls I needed was to see him but… I didn't want to leave yet.

So as I approached him, got closer, and closer, until I was standing right beside his resting form, I found the urge to touch his face becoming near unbearable. I started to wring my hands uneasily, and I glanced back at Mimura, who was standing against the wall, his hands in his pockets. "Uhm…" I mumbled. My voice cracked.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, my surroundings becoming a little blurred.

I felt ridiculous, standing there, rubbing my eyes, holding back sobs.

Why was I such a crybaby? Such a loser?

There was a mumble, and my eyes shot open again. Kiriyama's eyebrow twitched, and his eyes started to flutter open. I froze up.

And then, I was plummeting into the universe. Little sparkling lights dashed around me when I met those dark dark eyes…

But they were different. Black still, but not cold…

He blinked at me, and I wanted to smile. To give him a hug.

"Mat…sui…." He mumbled. At this I had to smile just a little. I was so happy, and so relieved… he was okay. It felt like a heavy object was lifted off my chest, and everything seemed brighter.

But something wasn't right.

His eyes weren't cold and dark, and emotionless… they twinkled, and showed emotions. Like Fear and Curiosity.

"The… field trip… I forgot to… turn in my paperwork.. for that…" His eyes started to close again as though he were tired, and his voice was a drawl.

_The Field trip? Oh ya… we were given papers to have signed by our parents…._

I slightly grimaced.

I had forgotten to do that too. At least we had till Friday…

"I can turn that in for you if you want," I whispered. It was like I was treating a delicate, baby bird. His head slowly nodded, but his eyes stayed closed, "Could you.. get it from my school bag?" His voice was so light that I had to lean in to hear it. I looked over at the other side of the bed and saw the messenger bag we were all issued in the beginning of our first year in Middle School.

I smiled, and turned to look at Mimura, who looked a little surprised, before walking around the bed quickly and opening his bag. I felt a little thrilled… I was getting to search around in Kiriyama's bag.

He had his folders neatly aligned, and it only took a second or two to pull out the field trip permission form. We were all really excited about the Field Trip. It was a camping trip, taking place at a really cool camping park. It was reserved for our class, and we'd be gone for a week.

I sat up and started to walk around the bed again, when suddenly, Kiriyama's upper half lurched forward. I jumped, nearly dropping the paper.

His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped. I backed up a step, when his bottom lip started to tremble and his eyes glistened with tears.

"G…grey…" He muttered, his whole frame starting to shake. "Go back… t-t-to.. GREY." His voice shook along with him and then, he started to cry.

He sobbed and thrashed in his sheets. Kazuo Kiriyama, leader of a gang, started to CRY. He sobbed, and moaned and sniffed. I was frozen in the spot as I watched him, my own mouth agape. And then, just like the time of the incident in the cafeteria, everything became a blur. I felt Mimura grab me, and we started to run. My head was near empty as we dashed down the hallways. I remember a voice calling after us, along with Kiriyama's moans and sobs in the background. I remember Mimura picking me up and running back to the car, and then speeding off. I was sort of in shock.

Wasn't Kiriyama incapable of feelings? Wasn't Kiriyama unable to CRY, to SMILE, to LAUGH and to even get angry?

But just then, I saw him cry. I saw him look genuinely upset, and break down. I saw his eyes twinkle with a child like curiosity. I heard his usually dark, emotionless voice riddled with some sort of emotion that had never been there before. Why?

Why why why why why why why?

Was it because of his near death experience?

Did something happen that I didn't see?

What made him… change so drastically?

So I sat there in the speeding car, thinking.

**Mimura's POV**

**(I dunno, I just felt like trying something a little new! Tell me if you guys like reading Mim's POV. I'm not gonna change the whole thing into it, I just wanna write about his thoughts and feelings.)**

My knuckles were white as I gripped the steering wheel. My heart pounded in my rib cage... my body was numb, yet my muscles tingled. Adrenaline pumped through my system like liquid fire.

I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. As I came to a stop sign, I looked over at Chisato; her expression was deadpan.

She didn't move. She wasn't moving, at ALL, ever since Kiriyama's outburst…

_Grey… what does he mean by, "Go back to grey?" _

I started to drum my fingers against the wheel and pressed my foot on the gas, going forward. I glanced at her hands, and saw that she was still clutching the Field Trip form.

I turned mine in last week.

The field trip was in three weeks. End of middle school Bonanza I suppose… Shuuya said he was gonna bring Liquor, and I might as well bring some condoms.

My heart panged.

My lips tightened and my grip became stronger on the wheel. I had sex with girls a lot. I flirted with girls a lot. I liked to mess with girls… a lot.

And even though Chisato and I had grown closer, I still did those things.

Though, I haven't been laid since then, which, in reality, hasn't been that long.

It made me feel bad whenever I flirted with girls now though. It made me feel guilty.

Or when I kissed other girls, it just didn't feel right.

Maybe it was because she didn't cake her lips in lip gloss. Or maybe it was because she had small kissable lips.

But whatever it was, it made everything wrong. I didn't fall for girls. I Never, fell, for girls. They were like tools. Toys if you must.

Putty in the palm of my hand.

So I WASN'T, falling for her. I just had a soft spot for her. I respected her, didn't LIKE like her. I thought she was cute, not bangable. (Though, I will admit, I was after her virginity for awhile.)

I liked the way she smiled, or the way she giggled, not the way she… she… she never TRIED flirting with me. And if she did It went by unnoticed.

And plus, if she has, it wasn't like the other girls, so who says she even interested?

Wait, what?

I groaned under my breath and ignored the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose and start slamming my fists against the dashboard. I wasn't even THINKING straight, what was wrong with me?!

"Are you okay?"

Oh, and there was her voice. Soft, and petite. Not low and seductive.

I like it a lot.

Wait, no I don't.

"Mimura?' Are you okay?"

Stay frosty man… stay frosty… she's getting to you. All this crap I just getting to you… that gossip, and Kiriyama…

"Shinji! Mimura! You're driving too slow!"

Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts, and I realized that I was going 20 mph in a 50 mph highway.

I pressed my foot on the gas and we lurched forward. My head hurt.

Oh god how I needed a nap.

I pulled the keys from the ignition after pulling into Chisato's driveway. I let out a breath and looked over at her. She looked over at me.

Her cheeks were really pale, and her eyes were dark. It was almost like she wasn't even looking at me, but through me.

"Thank you." She said. Suddenly, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. My heart started to pound. Everything was going in slow motion as she got closer and closer.

And then she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

She was… hugging me?

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her thin waist, still a little surprised because I thought she was going to KISS me, and after a second, I pulled her closer. She was practically sitting in my lap, and I could actually feel her heart pounding against my chest.

She was holding onto me tightly.

Like she never wanted to let go.

When she finally drew back, I noticed that her eyes were misted over with tears.

"Thanks a lot. I mean… for bringing me to see Kiriyama, and sort of… being there for me. I mean, I was thinking the whole way here, and I realized that you were just always there whenever I needed someone around. Like, you helped more then my friends when whoever spread that rumor… well, spread the rumor. And hell… we haven't even been friends that long, no offense, but I know that we've become closer. I never imagined it to happen, but it did… and I'm just happy about it…" A single tear slipped down her cheek and I wanted to wipe it away so badly, but she reached up and beat me to it.

"I owe you a lot…" She reached over to the door but I grabbed her shoulder.

I wanted to talk, too.

"You don't owe me anything. Consider it my apology for being a dick to you in homeroom. And you probably wouldn't think I have, but I've realized a lot too."

I held her gaze steadily and noticed her eyes were brimming with tears again and just as one fell, I wiped it away with my thumb.

She seemed frozen again, but atleast I could see in her eyes that she understood.

Finally, Chisato turned away and opened the door. She seemed to hesitate before hopping out of the car. Something she didn't know was that it wasn't even my car.

It was my Cousin's. He left it at my place, hiding the keys. There was this little nook around the back of my house where he hid it, so my dad would most likely never find it.

My cousin said that if I got caught by the police, that he wasn't involved at all so I tried not to use it often. And GOD that was hard…. I mean I'm still only fifteen. Just got my permit.

I watched her walk around the car, and wondered if I should have gone after her. Sat with her, comforted her… talked to her.

My hands, which were in my lap, started to tingle. I wanted to run out there as she opened her front door. But then she slipped inside and the urge was now just a dull tickle in my fingertips.

What was wrong with me??

**Chisato's POV**

I sighed heavily and tossed my key on the table before flopping lazily onto my couch. My muscles were sore and my eyes were hazy. I was tired, yet wide awake, and felt really fidgety. I had the paper in my hand still, and thought vaguely if I should walk to school.

That's when I remembered my cell phone. I grumbled under my breath and reached down to my pocket.

Nothing.

I patted it a little anxiously, and reached to my other pocket.

Nothing.

I shot up and shoved my hands into my pockets and felt my stomach clench.

"Oh no… Where's my cell phone?"

**Mimura's POV**

I heard a really weird vibrating noise in the seat next to me, and dismissed it as empty soda cans rattling around on the floor. I started to slow down as I approached my house, scanning the windows and the drive way for any sign that my dad or mom was home.

They weren't, so I pulled the car into the driveway. I unbuckled, left the gas on, and hopped out the car, fast walking to my back yard fence. I unhooked the door, and opened it; it was one of those two door type deals, so it was wide enough for my car to fit. After doing this, I ran back to the car, jumped in, didn't bother buckling, and drove slowly but surely into my backyard. After making sure it couldn't be seen, I turned the keys and pulled them from the ignition.

I heard the vibrating noise again.

I cocked my brow and looked down at my feet; there was no way that the cans could have been moving now. I glanced over into the back seat, and the vibrating continued. My eyes flicked over to the seat next to mine, and saw it.

A small, flip phone, with a flashing screen. My hand shot out and I snatched it, flipping it open quickly, "Hello?" I said breathlessly, feeling my heart speeding up a bit.

I became excited.

This WAS Chisato's PHONE after all.

"Uhm, Hi? Who is this?" I heard a girl's voice on the other side. Haruka.

I bit my lip, trying not to burst out into laughter,

"None of your business," I replied, and continued, "But right now, Chisato's phone is in MY possession, and it will be unless you tell her exactly what I'm about to say." I felt a devious grin spreading on my face.

I had no doubt in my mind that this would be fun.

So, with all thoughts of Kiriyama aside, I started to work my magic.

**I made this chapter a lot longer then I usually do, and I really hope you guys like it!**


End file.
